Edgar Ross
|image = |aka = |gender = Male |affiliations = Bureau of Investigation Archer Fordham |status = Deceased |birth = 1854|death = 1914 (Aged 60) |family = Phillip Ross - Brother Emily Ross - Wife |weapon = Cattleman Revolver High Power Pistol Winchester Repeater Rolling Block Rifle various Shotguns |voice actor = Jim Bentley }} is a Major character who serves as the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Ross is an agent for the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation#History. is a purveyor of modernism, and plays a strong role in both the narratives and themes of Red Dead Redemption. Ross, although older than Marston, chooses to ride in automobiles and use automatic weapons. Through dialogue, Ross advocates federalism and acknowledges the hypocrisy of his methods as necessary. Ross is portrayed as indifferent, unscrupulous and sometimes even jubilant when at his most inequitable. Background Interactions Ross, and his associate agent Archer Fordham are seen escorting John Marston through the town of Blackwater in the opening credits of Red Dead Redemption. Ross is juxtaposed to Marston as wearing an unusually immodest three-piece suit. Ross is only partially explained through early gameplay references to government agents in Blackwater, and is obscured through Marston's reluctance to explicitly state his situation to his various allies. After the player captures or kills Javier Escuella, Ross is seen to converse and exert his unique brand of self-righteous condescension on Marston. The player is required to meet Ross and Fordham at a bridge crossing between New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. There, Ross leaves the player with instructions to further persue Bill Williamson, and then return to Blackwater upon completion. The player eventually kills Williamson, alongside Agustin Allende while working with Abraham Reyes, and quickly returns to Blackwater as instructed. After the death of Williamson, Ross and his partner in the Bureau, Archer Fordham, are still unsatisfied. They then directly worked with Marston in the Blackwater area to help him track down his former gang leader and mentor, Dutch van der Linde. After several skirmishes with Van der Linde's gang, and a final dramatic assault on Van der Linde's camp with the assistance of the U.S. Army, Marston finally corners Dutch. Dutch chooses to instead kill himself by leaping from Nekoti Rock, declaring to Marston, that their time is up, a reference to the federal government's manipulation and pursuit of them, and a foreshadowing of Ross betraying Marston. After Van der Linde's death, Ross is unimpressed with Marston's inability to have shot Dutch himself. Taking Marston's pistol and shooting Van Der Linde's mangled corpse, Ross states that "...it looks better in the reports...". Ross and Fordham finally and unceremoniously relinquish their custody of Abigail and Jack, telling Marston they can be found at the Marston ranch on Beecher's Hope. Marston reunites with his family, living in peace with them and enjoying the life he had worked and killed for. Marston goes through several gameplay missions, re-establishing a connection with his son Jack, demonstrating his loyalty to his wife Abigail, assisting Bonnie MacFarlane, and working ranch duty with Uncle. Ross, having repeatedly stated in the past, a strong belief that "...everyone must eventually pay for what they've done", is unwilling to let Marston return to a normal life. Several days after having returned to his family, Ross organizes an assault on the Marston ranch with a large force of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle spots the approaching posse, and warns John. The initial assault is decimated by John and Uncle, working together. Retreating to the house, and seeing that the soldiers are unrelenting, John informs Jack and Abigail that they must leave. Preparing to reach the barn, the second assault arrives. From the front porch of the house, John, Jack and Uncle fire on the attacking soldiers. Uncle is quickly wounded in the chest. Jack is distraught and stops fighting, leaving Marston to finish off the attackers. Uncle demands they escape, and promptly dies. As John, Jack and Abigail make their way to the barn, and spurred by Uncle's death, Marston kills the third wave of attackers. Escaping to the barn, Marston directed his son and wife to ride off and not come back for him. Marston, preparing to face another wave remains behind. Ross, along with about two dozen soldiers and lawmen wait outside the barn, knowing Marston will not attempt to escape. Marston emerges and while unable to kill all two dozen soldiers, attempts to draw his weapon and kill as many as he can. Ross, among the group, opens fire on Marston as he draws his weapon. Marston manages to kill several members of the mob, before being wounded multiple times in his torso and limbs. Ceasing fire, Marston laboriously draws breath. He does not speak a word, nor acknowledge Ross. Ross watches Marston succumb to his grave wounds while lighting a cigar. Marston dies, and Ross leads the mob away from the barn in silence. Afterward, Abigail and Jack return to the ranch to find John dead, in a pool of blood. Epilogue Three years pass, and Ross continues working in Blackwater under the Federal Bureau, soon becoming the FBI. During this time, Abigail dies of unspecified causes and Jack grows into a 19-year old man. His change in appearance and talent with a gun suggests that he has been training extensively to be more like his father. After paying respects at the graves of John, Abigail and Uncle, Jack returns to Blackwater. At the train station, he runs into a younger FBI agent. Jack inquires about Edgar Ross. He learns that Ross had received a "...chest full of medals". Ross retired from the FBI sometime in 1913, and moved to a small cabin with his wife on Lake Don Julio in Río Bravo, New Austin. Despite his retirement however, it is apparent that the Bureau still hounds Ross for work due to his fame in their organization. Jack Marston, in 1914, would track down Ross, visiting his retirement home in Río Bravo, where he meets Edgar's wife, Emily Ross. She tells him he is hunting with his brother Phillip Ross on the Nuevo Paraiso side of the San Luis River. Jack then crosses into Mexico and finds Phillip Ross hunting along Rio del Toro . Phillip tells Jack that his brother is hunting ducks down river. Proceeding west along the river, Jack Marston discovers Edgar shooting at a flock of ducks and confronts him about killing his father. Ross shows no remorse for having betrayed and killed Marston, claiming the one ultimately responsible is John himself. Ross declares that he would similarly have no hesitation to kill Jack. Jack challenges Ross, and the two have a climactic duel. Ross is gunned down, a long running theme of hypocrisy in the actions of Ross are ironically concluded, recalling the statement that "...Everyone will eventually pay for what they've done". Mission Appearances *"Exodus in America" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"Bear One Another's Burden" *"Great Men Are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" *"Remember My Family" Trivia *Ross, when looted, will have around $400 on his body. *Despite being a "man of modernism" he is seen using the Winchester Repeater as his choice rifle, and even his pistol is 8 years old (it is possible he was originally supposed to use the M1911 featured in one of the artworks, a pistol that came out the same year the game is set). *If the player duels Ross, he will carry one of several other lower-tier handguns. *The character of Edgar Ross reinforces the narrative themes of government encroachment, federalism, situational hypocrisy, modernism, and technological advancement. *After dueling Ross his body might fall into the river if a powerful gun is used, not allowing players to loot the corpse, but making the scene look more climactic upon doing so. *If the player disarms Ross, the duel is lost. *Ross seems to have gotten all the credit because in the 1914 newspaper, it does not even mention Archer Fordham, suggesting Fordham may have not become famous, well known or didn't want credit. This may have saved his life though as Marston didn't come after him. It is also notarized that Archer can be killed in The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. Maybe inplying that Edgar wanted the limelight and kicked Archer to the side when he had retired. *Ross is a multiplayer character available in the Liars and Cheats DLC. *Ross is, along with Jenny, one of only two characters to appear in both a Stranger and a story mission (however, it has speculated that Howard Sawicki appears in the story.) *Ross wears similar clothes to Uncle on the stranger mission Remember My Family. *Ross is not seen in the DLC Undead Nightmare, although his actions are still valid as he still ends up murdering John Marston. *If he is aimed at during The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed, his cursor will be darker, and he cannot be killed. Gallery Edgar_Ross_Wallpaper.jpg|Concept Art. Agentedgarrosstrailer.jpg|Ross wielding his High Power Pistol rdr_ross.JPG|Ross, satisfied with John's death rdr_edgar_ross01.jpg|''"Your wife sends her regards..."'' Edgar Ross.jpg|John Marston getting escorted by Archer Fordham (left) And Edgar Ross (right). rdr_edgar_ross_flames.jpg Quotes "You want to play games, Mr. Marston, how about hanging you for murder, or confiscating all of your property, like that ranch of yours, or having you put in an electric chair, those are some of the games we could play!" "Actions have consequences, Mr. Marston! You can't just buy a few chickens and expect it to go away. You'' can't erase the past John! But we can." "''Come Mr. Marston, moral degeneracy waits for no man." "Mr. Marston, I have never insulted your meagre intelligence, do not insult mine!" "Your wife sends her regards..." "Come on Archer, let's go find somebody else we can annoy." "Look on the bright side, when this is over you'll probably get a medal, I know I shall." "The metaphysical leap from admiring the flower, and shooting a man in the head because he doesn't like the flower... is a leap too far." es:Edgar Ross Category:Major Characters Category:Duelists Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ross Family Category:Antagonists Category:Bureau of Investigation Category:Multiplayer characters